


I really want to kiss my girlfriend but it’s so hard to???

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka really wants to kiss Kotori. But she’s never been the one to initiate the kiss in the two months that they have dated. So she struggles in her attempts to kiss her girlfriend.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I really want to kiss my girlfriend but it’s so hard to???

**Author's Note:**

> I worked myself too hard and despite my strong desire to write, my brain felt too tired. So my best friend said to try meeting some prompts and keeping it short :) what better way to start than HonoKoto right? >w<
> 
> May you enjoy~

“And so I added some frills here. I was also thinking of adding a little orange ribbon for your costume, Honoka-chan. What do…”

Honoka wasn’t listening. Her blue eyes staring straight at her girlfriend’s pink lips that were moving, talking to her, but she couldn’t process the words.

_Kotori-chan’s lips… They look super soft. I mean, I know they are. But looking at them this much makes me think about how soft they can be again…_

Honoka lifts her fingers to touch her own lips subconsciously.

_I want our lips to touch again…aahhh, there I go again with my embarrassing thoughts._

Honoka refocuses back on Kotori’s lips.

_Kotori-chan’s lips…always looks so sweet. They’d taste sweet…They taste sweet… Ah!! Just what am I thinking??_

“Honoka-chan?”

“Wahh! Ahh, yes?” Honoka blinks a multitude of times, her heart racing and hoping that she didn’t say any of those hidden desires to kiss her girlfriend out loud.

Kotori cocks her head to the side. “I was asking you what you think of the new costume design…Are you feeling tired?”

“Ah, no! I’m totally energetic! L-Let me see again though.” Honoka leans into Kotori’s personal space to scrutinize the partly finished top. “It…It looks super cute already to me.”

Honoka had her eyebrows furrowed as she failed to see how it would need improvement. Everything Kotori makes is cute! Beautiful! Wonderful!

Kotori giggles softly. “Thank you, Honoka-chan…”

“Mm…” Blue eyes could not help but stray back down to the designer’s sweet lips that were now set in a smile directed at Honoka. Honoka swallows.

_Gods, I wanna kiss her…_

Kotori turns her attention back to the costume and Honoka turns her head away, face red and absolutely conflicted.

_But how on earth do I go about kissing Kotori-chan?! I’ve never been the one to initiate it so far!_

Honoka turns back to stare at Kotori. The orangehead wrings her skirt in her hand, crumpling them badly from all the nerves. Honoka takes a deep breath through her nose and shuffles closer to where her girlfriend sits…as quietly and discreetly possible for the clumsy leader.

_Get closer…Get closer…and maybe…I can…kiss Kotori-chan…without her finding out……?_

Honoka did not think this through. Kotori was wide awake. How was the ash-brunette supposed to not know she kissed her when Honoka’s lips do touch Kotori?

Just as Honoka was close enough for her breath to tickle her girlfriend’s cheek, eyes closed and skirt still in her balled hands, heart thumping at an increasing rate-

“Ah! I need-” Kotori turns her head only to see Honoka flinch backwards and fall off her chair. “H-Honoka-chan!? Are you okay? I’m sorry-”

Honoka flails on the ground to get back up. “I’m okay! I’m okay! I…I gotta go!” Honoka runs out the classroom specially reserved for sewing, runs through the corridors and outside the building.

“I’m totally not okay!” Honoka cries out as she drops to the ground in a squat, hands holding her head with her eyes shut tight.

“Ughhhh, ahhh! I don’t know how to do this! She’s my girlfriend but how do I kiss her?!” Honoka whines pathetically on the floor.

_Kissing is so tough…I just want to kiss Kotori-chan but all I ever do is stare and stare and when I try…I’m not subtle at all…and I even fell on my butt…uuu…_

“Honoka-chan..?” A soft, gentle voice that could only belong to an angel breaks Honoka out of her self-wallowing, only to fall on her butt in surprise, again.

“K-Kotori-chan!?”

Kotori smiles sweet and patient at her out of sorts girlfriend. “Is everything okay, Honoka-chan? You seem…to be spacing out a lot lately…” The ash-brunette’s gentle smile replaced with a worried and concerned expression.

Honoka’s cheek picks up in heat as she thought about the reason for her behaviour as of late. “Ah…I…um…”

_Tell her…I should tell her. I can tell her..!_

“I… I want to kiss you, Kotori-chan!” Honoka looks up with determination at Kotori, bright blue eyes staring right at her girlfriend’s lips.

Kotori presses those lips together tight, nervous; self-conscious now. “K-Kiss me…” Kotori murmurs under her breath.

Honoka misunderstands Kotori going quiet. “Ah! You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable with me…and besides, I’m too much of a coward to start a kiss…And-”

“Honoka-chan.”

Kotori puts a finger to Honoka’s lips to stop her adorably babbling girl from talking anymore. “I want you…to kiss me too.”

_Kotori-chan…wants me…_

Kotori smiles blushingly.

“Y-You do..?” Honoka’s eyes were wide and staring in disbelief, even though there wasn’t a reason to believe otherwise. 

_Kotori-chan wants to kiss me? I mean, she wants me to kiss her? She wants to kiss too??_

Kotori giggles at Honoka’s lips moving on her finger. “Yes.”

“Kotori-chan…” Honoka feels lighter as she returns a smile.

“I always do.” Kotori adds, shyly yet confidently.

_Hyaaaawawawaa..!!! Kotori-chan is too cute!! She loves me so much. I love her so much! Kotori-chaaaannn!!_

Honoka’s face was a bright red and she wouldn’t be surprised if her girlfriend could hear her racing heart but she has decided that she’s going to do it. She’s going to kiss Kotori.

“C-Close your eyes, Kotori-chan.” Honoka says in a tone that makes Kotori’s heart skip a beat.

“Eh?” The ash-brunette kind of wants to witness her adorably blushing and trying oh so hard girlfriend’s first attempt to kiss her.

Honoka lowers her voice. “I…I’m still really not sure how to go about doing this because of how cute and beautiful you are. So. So…!”

_You got to close your eyes so I won’t be as nervous!_

“You got to pretend you don’t know I’m going to kiss you so I feel less embarrassed like my heart is going to beat out my chest anytime now, Kotori-chan!” Honoka’s blue eyes were watery as her nervousness and desire to kiss Kotori well attempted to spill out of her puppy dog eyes plea.

Kotori presses her lips together again, holding back from throwing her arms around her girlfriend in a big hug and maybe kiss the orangehead first. Taking a breath to calm herself, licking her lips to ready herself, Kotori closes her eyes for Honoka. Waiting for the kiss to come.

_Okay…Okay… I can do this. You can do this, Honoka!_

Honoka gulps. Takes a step closer as she holds Kotori’s shoulders, trying to not grip too tightly.

_Kotori-chan…_

Honoka leans close and closer, and as she felt Kotori’s breathing…she licks her lips nervously, her heart drumming in her ear…Honoka’s eyes flutter shut. And all she could feel was her lips on Kotori’s.

Honoka doesn’t know if it was a second, or five seconds. Maybe ten. But when she opened her eyes again, to see Kotori’s golden eyes looking back at her, lovingly, Honoka knew-

_Kotori-chan liked the kiss._

“I want more.” Kotori smiles extra blushingly.

Honoka blinks rapidly and pulls Kotori closer to her. “I…I will kiss you more…”

_Kotori-chan is so unfair…Of course, I’d want to kiss you more. Of course, you’d make me unbelievably happy that I kissed you…_

“Kotori-chaaan…” Honoka could not hide the whine.

“Yes, Honoka-chan~?” Kotori tugs at Honoka’s uniform, feeling the embarrassment too though staying strong on the outside.

“Shall we head back?” Honoka averts her gaze, looking at Kotori’s face for too long would make her want to kiss Kotori again.

Kotori grins from ear to ear at Honoka’s blush-covered face because of her. “Mmph!”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Kotori has an amazing way of making Honoka blush. Like, mega blush. Super-duper blush. Ultimate ultra blushyyyy!! @//w//@ hehehe~ 
> 
> And in turn, make herself blush so much too~ 
> 
> And me too! XD 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ (Honoka’s blush won’t be dying down anytime soon. And Kotori’s own racing heart too~ So they’d like to know how much you enjoyed this. XD) 
> 
> Oh. And it totally didn’t turn out short XD As expected of HonoKoto huh? :P 
> 
> See ya next story! :))))


End file.
